


Will, It's Cold Outside

by WendigoWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoWriter/pseuds/WendigoWriter
Summary: This is really dumb. Thought of this while being tortured by Christmas music at work. "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with a Hannigram twist. Enjoy.





	Will, It's Cold Outside

Will: I really can't stay.

Hannibal: But Will, it's cold outside.

W: I've got to go away.

H: But Will, it's cold outside.

W: This evening has been–

H: Been hoping that you'd drop in.

W: –so very nice.

H: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.

W: My dogs will start to worry.

H: Beautiful what's your hurry?

W: Buster will be pacing the floor.

H: Listen to the fireplace roar.

W: So really I'd better scurry.

H: Beautiful please don't hurry.

W: But maybe just a half a drink more.

H: Put some Bach on while I pour.

W: The neighbors might think...

H: Will, it's bad out there.

W: Say what's in this drink?

H: No cabs to be had out there.

W: I wish I knew how–

H: Your eyes are like starlight now.

W: –to break this spell.

H: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.

W: I ought to say, no, no, no Doctor.

H: Mind if I move in closer?

W: At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

H: What's the sense in hurting my immeasurable pride?

W: I really can't stay.

H: Oh Will don't hold out. Will, it's cold outside.

W: I simply must go.

H: But Will, it's cold outside.

W: The answer is no.

H: But Will, it's cold outside.

W: Your welcome has been–

H: How lucky that you dropped in.

W: –so nice and warm.

H: Look out the window at that storm.

W: Alana will be suspicious.

H: Gosh your lips look **delicious**.

W: Wilson will be there at the door.

H: Waves upon the tropical shore.

W: Jack Crawford’s mind is vicious.

H: Gosh your lips are **delicious**...

W: But maybe just a whiskey more.

H: Never such a blizzard before.

W: I've gotta get home.

H: But Will, you'd freeze out there.

W: Say lend me a coat.

H: It's up to your knees out there.

W: You've really been grand.

H: I thrill when you touch my hand.

W: But don't you see?

H: How can you do this thing to me?

W: There's bound to be talk tomorrow.

H: Think of my lifelong sorrow.

W: At least there will be plenty implied.

H: If you got encephalitis and died.

W: Wait… What?

H: ...Will, it's cold outside.


End file.
